Claire Saltzman- Part 9!
by Kaylarae101
Summary: Claire meets the beautiful Tatia Perova and era in another fight. Damon turns off his emotions and sleeps with one of the desperate girls... Claire is left alone in a mansion full of 3 feuding siblings, all the money she desires and the hybrids.


Claire Saltzman- Part 9

I used vampire speed to get to the mansion. I didn't get far though with my injuries. Before they could follow or find me I jumped in a tree and slowly started to bleed. I held my side as I laid in the tree. I closed my eyes. I heard them under me trying to find me. "Claire!" I heard Stefan yell. "Her blood trail ended here, she couldn't of gotten far!" Klaus pointed out. "Claire! I'm sorry!" Caroline yelled out. "Damon! You and I stay in this area and some of you go to the mansion and the lake! Alarm Elijah that she's hungry and will need blood!" Klaus barked out orders. "Wait she's a hybrid and a were wolf?!" Damon yelled, clearly pissed. He grabbed Klaus by the neck. "YOU CHANGED HER INTO A HYBRID?!" Klaus pushed him down. "It's best for her!", "If Alaric knew he'd kill you!", "Alaric's last wishes was for me to protect her and watch her!", "Fine by me!", "I'll stay here and find her, try looking in the woods deeper." Klaus left into the woods and Damon looked around. "Claire?" Damon asked. I watched him walk around. He spotted me and jumped up beside me. "Claire! You had us all worried!" I was to weak to say anything. "You're weak, soon you'll get adrenaline and want to drink, so here." He held out his wrist and I was about to bite it when it was slapped away by Klaus. "Don't." He growled at Damon. Klaus picked me up and jumped from the tree and landed perfect. Damon followed and stood behind us. "You know it won't work Damon, she'll spit it up! She doesn't love you. You're now just her guardian." Damon stood there looking at me as Klaus carried me to the mansion.

Damon POV  
But I loved her, yeah it's wrong but still. I love her, but she's happy with Klaus. I'm just a guardian. It's pointless to follow them back, I feel empty. I just lost my best friend to a crazy, doctor. "Ugh!" I scream and throw a branch deep in the woods and look where it landed. I don't want these emotions... I need to turn it all off. For good. "I love you Claire Saltzman." I say as I turn it off and walk into town.

Claire POV  
"I'll be back with a human honey." Klaus assures me as I sit on the couch drinking a blood bag. I nod and smile. He walks out of the door and gets in his car. I lay back and let out a sigh. Suddenly there is knocking on the door. I get up and see Elena. "Hey Elena!" I try to hug her and she stops me. "Wrong.", I look at her weird and say, "Katherine! I'm so glad you're here! You don't know what I wet through and Alaric died!", "Wrong again.", my eyes widen and I breathe the name. "Tatia...", "Ding ding ding ding! Correct!". Tatia walks inside. "How do you know me?" She laughs. "Why honey every vampire, witch, were wolf, or hunter knows of you. Claire Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson's new girlfriend , new alpha hybrid and only white wolf known to man. You're pretty damn special." I cock my head and fold my arms. "What are you doing here?", "I see you found out my surprise." She smirks, "Exactly what surprise?...", "Don't you know your own father died? Or we're you too busy with Niklaus." I gasped. "You killed my father!", she shakes her head no. "Actually the doctor did, I compelled her to. I gave her money to bribe Tyler to wear the ring... Pretty damn smart if I say so myself!", "You bitch! Why?!", "Nik kept refusing to date me, said he was in love with you, I got revenge and a sign out to him." I shook my head. "All you want is my boyfriend?", she nodded and smirked. "Give him to me!" She stood up and hissed at me and I growled making her step back. "So the alpha does know her powerful, powers?", "Powers?", "You'll find out very soon, maybe after I kill you!", she rams me into the table and strangles me. I look in her red eyes and smirk and turn to a were-wolf, she shrieks and steps back more into the wall. I growl and show my teeth and step closer to her. I bite her leg hard and turn back just as Klaus walks in. "Claire? Tatia? What the bloody hell is going on?!". I glare at Tatia and smirk at her new wolf bite on her leg.

"She bit me Nik!" Tatia whines and shows him the bite. "Why?" He asks me. "She killed Alaric! She wants to date you!" He runs his hand through his hair. "Why can't you leave me and her alone Tatia?!" He screams. Tears run from her eyes, "Because Nik! It's hard okay?! I still love you and haven't stopped!" Klaus looks at me to her. "No Tatia, this isn't right I also love —" I stop him. "No Klaus, you loved her first. I loved our time together but go to her, you have my blessing. I hope we can be friends." He looks at me in shock and nods. "Thank you, I'll be going back to England with her then, keep the house with my siblings and you can keep my credit card and use it whenever. Be the alpha of my Mystic Falls hybrids." I nod and hug him. I look back at Tatia as I let go, "Sorry I bit you.. And attacked you and called you a bitch." She nodded and hugged me, "I'm sorry for causing your life a living hell... And for attacking you and stuff. I hope we can be friends too, I won't forget this, what you did for me by giving me my true love back." I smile, "Friends." She lets go and runs to Klaus who gave her blood to heal her bite from me. I wave goodbye as they walk away and I close the doors and drink the human he left for me.

Elijah walks in from the back. "Was that Nik and Tatia?" I nod. "What about you two?" I shrugged, "So now you live here and everything? You aren't hurt?" I looked at him and chuckled and explained everything. "You're very brave." I smile. My phone rings, it's Stefan, so I answer. He's panting, "Claire?", "Yeah?", "Come to the woods by the burned down church pronto! It's Damon... He turned everything off. I might need help!", "On my way!". I hung up and looked at Elijah. "Want to come and help me with a crazy, thirsty vampire?" He laughed and nodded. I walked outside and vampire sped with Elijah to the burned down church in the woods. I got there and saw Stefan and ran to him. "What's up?", "Damon.." Elena sighed. "He turned off everything!" Bonnie exclaims. "He was last seen here." Stefan explains. "So you want me to track him down like I dog?" I smirk and cross my arms. "If you could?" Elena smiles and laughs. I nod, and turn to a wolf and sniff the ground. My fur is still bloody and face still clawed. I catch his scent and start running and everyone follows. Minutes later we arrive at the Salvatore house. I turn back and walk inside. "I should've checked here." Stefan says with a sigh as we walk in. "He's upstairs." I say. I walk beside Elena and Elijah as Stefan opens up the door to Damon's room. I hear moaning and stuff and as we walk in we see Damon and Caroline. Everyone's eyes get wide and they notice us and Caroline shrieks and throws a blanket over her as Damon smirks at us then sees me as I walk out with Elijah, Bonnie and Elena following me.

(Thanks for reading! I'm writing Part 10! Thanks for all the viewers and positive comments! It really means a lot! So keep reading!)


End file.
